Dragon Trials
by Fairytailshipper2017
Summary: Being a dragon slayer is an amazing. Wendy thinks of this as a fact of life. The older dragon slayers realize that due to her young age Grandeeney wasn't able to teach her one of the arguable downfalls of being a dragon slayer. Lucky for her she has 6 big brother figures to help her out. And getting fangs is certainly a plus.


**This story is set somewhere after the grand magic games and Cobra was set free for helping with the whole dragon incident and became a member of Fairy tail. I don't own Fairy tail please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

The dragon slayers had been meeting up with each other for a while just to hang out and talk. Sting and Natsu insisted that it was a mandatory meeting because they were all dragon slayers. Cobra and Laxus only went so Natsu would as Cobra put it 'Shut his fire spewing lava drooling excuse of a mouth.'. Rogue went because Sting wanted to go and he had to keep that idiot out of trouble. Gajeel went because Wendy asked him to and had the biggest puppy dog eyes and he couldn't possibly say no to her. None of the dragon slayers could.

After a while none of the slayers were reluctant to go it had become a tradition and was happily spent. The first day of every month was the official meet up day.

While talking Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue realized that Wendy really had missed out on a lot that there dragons had taught them because of her younger age when she was with Grandeeney. Natsu and Sting both knew that Wendy would need to know but with there lack of attention to details and short attention spans were not allowed to teach. Cobra and Laxus knew even less than Wendy did so they were out. This left Gajeel and Rogue who were both less than enthusiastic but not entirely unwilling to help the small girl.

Gajeel and Rogue had told her that when she turned seventeen that she would get her fangs then they said there was a but. While she would get her fangs her dragon instincts would take over for a few days and this had her just a tad bit worried.

Through these meetings the slayers became almost like a family and Wendy was the overly protected little sister, not that she could complain.

Sting and Rogue had both came to Fairy tail claiming they had 'Dragon buisness' to do know one really excepted their answers but didn't really want to push it so the slayers stayed.

Everyone in the guild was shocked when all the dragon slayers except Wendy sat at the table in complete seriousness talking in hushed voices while periodically stealing glances at Wendy.

At the end of the day Wendy walked up to the table that the other slayers were sitting at. Gajeel stood up and walked in front of Wendy. Though Wendy had grown taller in the past three years the iron slayer was still towered over the younger slayer. When Gajeel grabbed her chin Wendy opened her mouth as if on command. Looking at her teeth for a second then shaking his head Gajeel patted the girl on the head then walked out of the guild the other slayers soon following saying things like 'maybe tomorrow' and 'soon'.

The next two days followed in similar fashion until the third day.

Wendy walked up and Gajeel grabbed her chin and looked at her teeth then smiled, after letting out his abnormal laugh he patted Wendy on the back "Looks like your officially seventeen."

Hearing the iron slayers statement Wendy let out a giant grin and squealed before leaping up and hugging him. Much to the surprise of many of the guild members the Gajeel didn't pry the sky dragon off of him but instead recuperated her hug.

Breaking off the short lived hug Wendy began bouncing around the group of slayers showing them her newly acquired fangs. Receiving an approving look from Rouge pats on the head from Laxus and Cobra and giant hugs from Natsu and Sting, who were nearly as excited as her.

Mira having heard Gajeel say Wendy was now seventeen went into party planning overhaul.

* * *

Walking into the guild around ten the next morning Wendy found herself faced with all kinds of decorations ranging from balloons to streamers and anything in-between.

Mira's cheerful face appeared in front of her suddenly "Good morning Wendy, happy late birthday! Oh, and before I forget what's your favorite type of cake?"

"Good morning I don't think I really have a favorite type of cake, why do you ask?" Wendy said slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Well I have to have your favorite type of cake if I'm going to throw you a birthday party."

"Me a birthday party? What? That's really not necessary Mira. I mean not that the thought isn't appreciated but you really don't need to do all that for me." Wendy was an embarrassed mess as she waved her hands in front of her trying to explain herself.

"Trouble? Oh no, this is no trouble at all. In fact it is my pleasure to do this." When the conversation had moved to the bar Wendy didn't know but she now had a plate of food sitting in front of her and Mira was cleaning mugs.

"If you say so" Wendy trailed off hesitantly before beginning to pick at her food.

* * *

Hours later the guild was looking amazing with balloons of varying shades of blue filling the celling. With silver and gold streamers hanging off of every surface available. And so with the guild hall completely decked out in decorations Mira declared the party officially started.

Music quickly filled the guild along with laughter and the shouts from a brawl that had already started.

Wendy was having one of the best days ever when she suddenly felt sluggish. Laying her head down on the table for a minute just to close her eyes would ultimately become a decision that Wendy would live to regret.

* * *

Wendy woke up on what she hoped was the following morning finding herself amongst a pile of coins and buttons and lots of small trinkets that were relatively shiny or sparkly. Pushing herself up from the pile a few coins rolled away from her.

Watching the coin roll until it ran into Gajeel's foot who was sprawled out on a bench asleep. Upon further inspection Wendy found that all six of her fellow dragon slayers were on the ground or a bench near her and were asleep.

Standing up Wendy walked over to Natsu and shook his arm to wake him up and find out what happened. Natsu however was not one for Wendy's plan and swatted her away.

"No, more sleep" he mumbled and tried to roll over but only succeed in falling of the bench he was on and flopping to the floor. Still he slept on.

Knowing a lost cause when she was met with one Wendy moved on to the next slayer and the next but was met with similar situations each time.

* * *

An hour later after Mira had awoken and roused everyone with the promise of food soon to come Wendy went over to the other dragonslayers to find out what happened last night.

Appearently they had known that this would happen and had gaurded Wendy from hurting the others as her dragon instincts had taken over and she was left with no control.

After she was given her explanation and Mira had severed breakfest Wendy helped return everyone's belongings that she had stolen the night before with many apologies.

Wendy's seventeenth birthday would long be a day to remembered and one of her fondest if not most embarising memories.


End file.
